100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Be a Mad Scientist Thing!
|previous = Make a New Friend Thing! |next = Join a Club Thing! |image = Mad scientist.PNG }} "Be a Mad Scientist Thing!" is the twelfth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired October 3, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis Stress and competition take their toll on each friend's quest to take home the winning prize at the Pootatuck science fair. Summary In science class, Slinko reminds the students of the seventh grade science fair, which excites Fenwick, but CJ is unimpressed. The fair is optional, and projects must be approved by Slinko. Fenwick tells CJ and Crispo he was going to win, and though Crispo doesn't think much of science fairs, he likes how shiny the trophies are and wants to enter. They want to put it on the list, but CJ tells them the list is full. Fenwick realizes she is afraid that she wouldn't live up to Ronbie, who won the fair three times when he attended Pootatuck. She tells them she didn't want to participate, but they overrule her with a two to one vote. At home, CJ explains that every morning she wakes up and sees Ronbie's collection of trophies in his trophy case. CJ's trophy case only holds loose change, scrunchies, and Bobo the teddy bear, but she is determined to win a trophy. Her mother asks about school, and CJ tells her she is entering the science fair. Ronbie gives her an idea for a project, but she lies and says she already has an idea. When they ask about it, she quickly leaves for school. At school, CJ finds Crispo hopping and questions why. He tells her it was his science project, but Fenwick tells him that his robot, PootaBot, is actually science. CJ leaves when they ask about her project. Fenwick says Slinko would not approve Crispo's project and though Crispo doubts this, Fenwick is right. In class, Fenwick is testing out his robot. Mindy approaches him and says she is also doing a project on robots, but hers would be better. CJ is looking at the school's trophy when Mr. Roberts notices her. She tells him about her science fair dilemma and says that she has a lot of ideas, but wants a trophy winning idea. He tells her to try an egg drop, which Slinko loves, and she does. At her house, she drops eggs down her stairs, but none of them land safely and she is frustrated. Her family is cautious around her while they watch television. CJ gets the idea to make a rocket from a news story. Fenwick is testing PootaBot once more at school the next day when Mindy's much bigger robot destroys it. He learns her robot was built by graduate students and claims it was unfair. One of the graduate students apologizes, but says they would only get paid if Mindy won. Mindy lists off the features of her robot, and Fenwick picks up some pieces of his own robot, telling her he would win. Crispo shows Slinko some more of his science fair ideas, but Slinko does not approve any of them. He tells Crispo he is looking for projects that use the scientific method. Mr. Roberts is impressed with CJ's rocket, which CJ built herself. One of the legs of the rocket breaks off, causing the rocket to fall on its side. Roberts asks if she had loaded it and gets his answer when the rocket shoots off, crashing into objects. The news reports that CJ's rocket hit a senior citizen building. The next day, she tells her parents and Ronbie that she is going to quit the science fair and when they don't encourage her to continue, she gets upset and tells them she was not going to quit after all, especially because it was on the list. CJ and Crispo see a disheveled Fenwick and learn about Mindy's robot crushing his. He shows them an updated PootaBot that he worked on all night. He leaves and Crispo asks CJ about her project. She shows him her blank poster board and asks him about his project. He points at himself, which only confuses her. When Mindy sees Fenwick's new robot, she claims he copied her own, but he tells her he just improved it. Mindy's robot also gets improvements and destroys Fenwick's PootaBot 2.0 with its potato cannon. Slinko is looking around the courtyard area where students are displaying their science project boards. He finds Crispo sitting on a table in front of a poster board and asks about it. Crispo says he is his science project and an exasperated Slinko finally approves it. CJ's board is still blank at the end of the school day, but she isn't worried because the science fair wasn't until the next day. In the morning, however, her board is still blank and she is worried. Ronbie offers CJ some help, but she declines. He tells her not to give up and turns to leave, but CJ stops him by expressing how hard it was for her when her teachers always brought up what a great student Ronbie was. She tells him she wanted to get a trophy like him, but he tells her to not be like him. In middle school, he says he spent a lot of time locked up in his room working on science fair projects. He tells her he is jealous of her because she and her friends were trying things he didn't get to experience in middle school, but wishes he had. He suggests that she do her project on the list and she likes the idea. At the science fair, CJ explains her project to a group of students and Mr. Roberts commends her. Crispo wants Slinko to judge him, but Slinko decides to start judging elsewhere first. Fenwick shows Mindy and her tutors his improved PootaBot, which uses a potato cannon to destroy Mindy's robot and poster board. It starts going haywire, however, and destroys other projects at the science fair. Mr. Roberts ushers the students inside and tells Fenwick to stop his robot. When it finally runs out of potatoes, PootaBot stops, and because only Crispo's project is left untouched, Slinko has no choice but to give all three trophies to him. One of Mindy's tutors is impressed by Fenwick's robot and they fist bump. At home, CJ is surprised to find her trophy case filled with trophies. She finds out they're from Ronbie's collection with messages pertaining to her on them. Ronbie peeks into her room and tells her Bobo was going to be in his room on his trophy case for the night. CJ discovers just how amazing her brother is. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Max Ehrich as Ronbie Martin *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin 'Guest Cast' *Christopher Neiman as Henry Slinko *Karan Soni as Mindy's tutor Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in January 2015. *Peaceful Meadows Senior Center is a building located near Pootatuck Middle School. *The pictures featured on CJ's project are behind-the-scenes pictures from the pilot, "Start a Garage Band Thing!," "Run with the Bears Thing!," "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!," "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!, "Find Your Super Power Thing!," and "Scavenger Hunt Thing!." *Students had projects covering topics on many subjects such as potato and homemade clocks, robots, rockets, planetary science, earth science and energy sources, bridge construction, snail movement, lemon battery, bike share, magnets, cameras, and volcanoes at the science fair. Continuity *This is the second time Fenwick and Crispo come up with the next thing on the list, the first being "Make a New Friend Thing!" Errors *Fenwick's robot knocks down projects entitled Save the Earth with Renewable Energy Sources, Hand Wash, and Potato Power, but these same boards can be seen upright in a different shots afterwards. Hand Wash and Potato Power can be seen getting knocked over again. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episode guide Category:Aired episodes